


Eliksir Wielosokowy

by helsykov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ale to tylko malfoy gadający o harry'm gejowe rzeczy, drugi rok, są takimi maluszkami, więc trochę underage??
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsykov/pseuds/helsykov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy nie kocha się w Harry'm Potterze, o nie, ale prawda, że jego oczy są takie śliczne?, czyli jak naprawdę skończyło się szukanie informacji o Dziedzicu Slytherina. zainspirowane postem na tumblrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliksir Wielosokowy

            - I jak wam poszło? - to było pierwsze pytanie, które zadała Hermiona, kiedy pozbyła się futra po nieumyślnej (i nieudanej) przemianie w kota Millicenty Bulstrode. Pani Pomfrey odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty przywracając dziewczynę do pierwotnego stanu, w którym nie miała ogona. - Dowiedzieliście się czegoś ważnego?

\- No cóż... - Ron przygryzł wargę, powstrzymując śmiech, a Harry mimowolnie się zarumienił. - Można tak powiedzieć.

***

            - Tak? A niby kto szkodzi szkole bardziej niż Dumbledore? - Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ten przełknął ślinę, uświadamiając sobie, że po raz kolejny popełnił błąd. Chyba powinien dowiedzieć się więcej o Goyle'u, zanim się w niego zamienił, ale w końcu nie miał na to zbyt wiele czasu.

\- No... Harry Potter? - wydukał, starając się jakoś naprawić gafę. Blondyn zmarszczył czoło i zamilkł na chwilę.

\- Fakt. Nasz ukochany Wybraniec – prychnął. - Wielki Potter, bohater, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył! Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że jest taki idealny...

            Przerwał na chwilę i przygryzł wargę. Po chwili znów się odezwał, ale jakby ciszej.

\- No, bo on nie ma w sobie nic specjalnego, prawda? - spojrzał na swoich „przyjaciół”. Ci pokiwali od razu głowami, spodziewając się, co powie dalej. Chłopiec jednak bardzo ich zaskoczył. - Rozumiem, że dziewczyny lecą na to całe bycie Wybrańcem, a teraz podobno jest jeszcze Dziedzicem Slytherina – tu prychnął cicho. - Więc ma dodatkowe punkty za bycie mrocznym i tak dalej, ale poza tym nie ma nic! Czemu ktoś miałby się zachwycać takim chudym nieudacznikiem z idealnie czarnymi, aksamitnymi włosami? A widzieliście jego oczy? Jakby mu ktoś wsadził dwa szmaragdy w oczodoły – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

            Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w Mafoya z bardzo zdezorientowaną miną. Pewnie byliby mniej zaskoczeni, gdyby Filch zaczął rozdawać uczniom czekoladowe żaby na środku korytarza, uśmiechając się do nich i chwaląc ich dowcipy. Blondyn tymczasem kontynuował.

\- Albo jak się uśmiecha. Przecież to nie tak, że to najpiękniejszy widok na Ziemi. Cały świat nie staje się nagle przyjemniejszy, a jemu wcale nie świecą się uroczo oczy. W ogóle, ma dołeczki w policzkach, zauważyliście? Nie, żebym się mu przyglądał. Nie mam po co – prychnął znów. - A widzieliście jak gra w quidditcha? Nie zwracałem na to uwagi, ale wygląda wtedy niesamowicie, wiecie? Cały promieniuje taką radością i wiatr mu rozwiewa włosy, a te szaty naprawdę mu pasują – westchnął. - Chociaż w ślizgońskich wyglądałby lepiej. Pasowałyby mu do oczu. Ale to bardzo dobrze, że nie jest w naszym domu, prawda? - spojrzał na nich.

\- Oczywiście – Ron pokiwał głową, starając się nie wyglądać na zszokowanego, a Harry dalej gapił się głupio na Dracona.

\- Bardzo, bardzo dobrze – blondyn znów odwrócił wzrok. - Mieszkałbym z nim w jednym pokoju, wyobrażacie to sobie? Przez siedem lat w jednym pokoju z Harry'm Potterem. To musi być koszmar. Merlinie, moglibyśmy się nawet zaprzyjaźnić – pokręcił głową. - To byłoby ciężkie. Pewnie musiałbym pomagać mu w eliksirach, bo jest w nich gorszy od Longbottoma. Siedzielibyśmy do późna, a ja próbowałbym wbić mu coś do tej tępej głowy... Naprawdę dobrze, że nie jest w Slytherinie – mruknął. Chyba nawet nie starał się brzmieć, jakby naprawdę tak myślał.

            Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Harry przetwarzał wszystko, co usłyszał i czuł, że jego policzki przybierają barwę dojrzałego pomidora. Bał się spojrzeć na Rona, ale kiedy w końcu się przełamał, zauważył, że włosy chłopaka robią się rude. Trącił go i przekazał mu wzrokowo, że czas już zwiewać. Obaj wstali.

\- A wam co? - Malfoy zamrugał, zaskoczony.

\- Brzuch mnie boli – wymamrotał Harry i uciekli najszybciej jak mogli, odprowadzani podejrzliwym wzrokiem ślizgona.

***

            - Wyobrażasz to sobie? Malfoy buja się w Harry'm – rudzielec nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu. Gdyby nie starał się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, pewnie spadłby z krzesła. - W życiu bym się nie domyślił.

\- Ja też – wymamrotał Harry. Jemu nie było do śmiechu. Spojrzał na Hermionę. Ta patrzyła na niego, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- A ja nie jestem wcale zaskoczona. Przestań się tak śmiać, ludzie patrzą – skarciła Rona. Ten posłuchał, ale wciąż był rozbawiony.

\- Wyobraź sobie, gdyby cała szkoła się o tym dowiedziała... - zatarł lekko ręce.

\- Nie możemy nikomu powiedzieć – żachnął się brunet. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Dlaczego nie? Należy mu się za bycie takim gnojkiem.

\- Bo... - Potter przygryzł wargę. Przecież nie przyzna się, że być może zdarzało mu się przyglądać Malfoyowi zbyt długo i zbyt uważnie, że być może czasem mu się śnił i być może Harry bardzo nie chciał, żeby Ślizgonowi stało się cokolwiek przykrego, włączając w to bycie wyśmianym przez całą szkołę. - Bo pewnie mówił to tylko Crabbe'owi i Goyle'owi. Domyśli się, że coś jest nie tak i jeszcze dowie się o wszystkim – mruknął, starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

\- Właśnie – Hermiona mu przytaknęła, patrząc na chłopca ze zrozumieniem. Czasem była zbyt mądra. - Nie wszyscy są tak odmóżdżeni jak ty, Ronald. Jeśli się wygadasz, są duże szanse, że Malfoy odkryje nasz sekret.

\- Dobra – Weasley wywrócił oczami. - I nie jestem głupi.

            Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, słuchając jak zaczynają się kłócić. Zaczął od nowa myśleć o tym, co mówił Draco. Najwyższy czas, pomyślał, zostać przyjacielem Malfoya.


End file.
